Living With Two Brothers
by Megume-Minamino
Summary: A village picked 5 girls every year to be a slave or "sacrifice" to the neighboring country. This year however one of the sacrifices was saved by a young thief. She is brought to his hideout to live with him and his distressed brother. ItaSakuSasu. Hiatus
1. Sacrifice

_Sacrifice_

Sakura's desperately wished not to be in this situation. She figured every other young lady here wanted to be saved just as much. Every three years this abominable event took place. This year there were thirty-eight women in line, and five were chosen to be a sacrifice to the neighboring country. They say it's for the greater good of the village; they were weak and needed help in their battles.

Continuously the wheel spun, each time it passed her name Sakura took a breathe. There was a 5 in 38 chance of her getting picked. She did not like these odds. If she was chosen she would be sent to work as a slave.

The wheel started to slow down ever so slowly. The arrow came near the H's, it was nearly about to stop. Sakura prayed that it didn't land on hers. She closed her eyes, she couldn't breath, before she knew this would come one day, but she didn't expect it to come so fast.

The wheel ceased to move. Fear distended in her. The arrow pointed to her name. Guards quickly bounded her arms behind her back. She would not fight back, she would accept her fate. Tears started to stream down her face, only if she could see her parents one last time.

In the crowds a young man watched as the five chosen women were roped behind a wagon. His red piercing eyes landed on Sakura. He pushed his way through the crowd, never taking his eyes off Sakura, and never taking his hand off his sword.

Out of the shadows he came. Quicker than a flash of lightning he cut the ropes connecting the females to their future. He lifted the pink haired girl on his back. "Hold on tight," He said in a mysterious voice. She tightened her arms around his neck.

He jumped on top of the wagon. The guards shot arrows at him which he dodged with ease. A warrior attacked him with a crafted spear. The man dodged and spun with a quick kick in the stomach, he defeated the warrior. The girl held on with all her might to her rescuer. He jumped into the street fighting his way through the soldiers. They had surrounded the rebel and the sacrifice.

"No where to go," He looked around for an escape route. "Only air is left." He jumped into the air dodging the on coming weapons. The scythes and swords clashed with each other. He landed on one of the knight's head knocking him back, and then made his way into the woods.

* * *

They were in the clear for now. Sakura didn't know who her rescuer was. She noticed he was very handsome though. His eyes looked intelligent, he was tall, with his long, black hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. She had one thing to ask him.

"W-Why did you save me?" She muttered.

"You're telling me you wanted to be a slave back there?" He responded.

"W-well no, but now they'll be looking for you!" She had a deep concern in her voice.

"It doesn't matter they are already after me." He smirked.

"…" She could not say anything. How was she suppose to respond to what he just said? "T-thanks for … saving me." She said lowly.

"Here we are," He just completely ignored her. Sakura stared out into the clearing. It was beautiful, there was a pond that shined, flowers were all over, and there was large hut with a wraparound patio. She only seen places like this in the richer villages, why would one be enclosed by a forest.

He had finally let the girl off his back. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the opening. He lifted the paper acting as a door.

"Sasuke…" He called out to a boy that was much younger than him.

"What is it Itachi?" He said after taking a quick swig of sake. He was laying on the floor with his leg bent and the other one on top of it.

"Look out for Sakura," He motioned to her to come inside.

"Itachi, what the hell did you do this time!" He growled sitting up.

"So, Itachi is his name," Sakura thought.

"Just watch her, I need to go out," He argued.

"Fine, but you better bring s-something to eat!" Sasuke hiccupped.

Itachi headed out onto the patio, but he was stopped by Sakura. He turned his head to her; he saw the emotion in her eyes.

"Don't worry, he may be drunk but he won't hurt you." Itachi said thinking that's what she wanted to ask.

"Itachi, why did you save me?" She gave him a sharp look.

"…I couldn't let them do that," He paused,"…At least not to you." Itachi had always admired Sakura. She may not remember, but they met once before when the two were much younger.

Sakura stared at him for a moment. She hesitantly let go of his arm. He ran off. What did he mean…at least not to her? D-Did she know him, he seems familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She turned back inside, but sat at the opposite side of Sasuke.

"Humph, damn that Itachi," Sasuke thought. He kept staring at the woman who sat on the other side of the room. It was silent. Sasuke didn't know what the think of this intruder in his household.

"Cherry blossom girl, what is your last name?" He glared t her waiting for an answer.

"H-Haruno," she muttered.

"Speak louder!" He hissed.

"Haruno!" Sasuke thought this was going to be fun.

"Well Haruno, since you are staying here you need to pull your own weight." He yawned," Cooking, cleaning, washing."

"I have no room to argue," Sakura thought," I would be a slave no matter what." "This is better though." "Itachi said he wouldn't hurt me," She sighed.

Sasuke stared at her," Got a problem?"

"N-No," She stuttered.

"Good," He began to drink more sake.

"Even though he's drunk he still has pretty good grammar," Sakura thought.

"Want some," Sakura hadn't even notice he had been in front of her. He held a glass of sake out towards her. She gratefully took some, she needed something to calm her nerves. She took a sip, she'd never drunken alcohol so it tasted strong to her. Sasuke took a seat next to her, it was strange that he all of a sudden was kind to her. She watched the boy drink more and more, and then he went to sleep.

"H-he's leaning on me," Sakura was nervous, and began to worry. She didn't want to wake him, but she didn't him leaning on her shoulder. He started to snore softly. Sakura began to blush, this was the most uncomfortable situations she's been in with a boy. "Please, please wake up soon," She begged in her mind.

Itachi came in and threw a bag of raw rice on the floor. "Sasuke! Wake up you pathetic drunk," He squatted down and pinched Sasuke's nose.

"Piss… off …Itachi…" He muttered in his sleep.

"You can move if you want, it wouldn't be the first time his head hit the floor," Itachi pointed out to Sakura. Sakura slowly got up and picked up the bag of rice.

THUD! "Ow! What the hell that hurts!" Sasuke had his hands clasped on the back of his head. "A guy can't get any rest around here." His head was throbbing."Ugh I got a headache."

"That's nature's way of telling you not to drink so much," Itachi explained.

"Shut up! I get as want as I drunka be." He was still intoxicated it seemed. "Rice… we had rice last night," Sasuke groaned.

"We got other stuff in there, you just don't know how to cook it!" Itachi blasted.

"JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T COOK IT DOESN'T ME-" He was cut-off by Sakura's soft voice.

"I can cook," "You said I had to pull my own weight…" Sakura gulped.

"You don't have to this guy doesn't know how to even pull half his weight." Itachi ignored his younger brother.

"No, it doesn't matter it's the least I can do," She smiled at Itachi.

"Whatever suits you," He smiled back.

"As long as I don't have to do it," Sasuke interrupted the smile fest. Sakura laughed at Sasuke, but Itachi blinked at him.

* * *

The room was silent. Sakura had made rice and dumblings. Even though it was calm it was a disturbing silence. Sakura missed her family it always felt warm and fuzzy at her house, but here it was cold. It was torture the distinct sounds of their chewing. Itachi was fiddling with his chopsticks and Sasuke was stuffing food in his mouth. She had to find a way to break this silence, how though?

"A-Are you two brothers?" She tried to brek the silence.

"Yefh, Wheh ghe Utjiha bwoers." Sasuke said with his mouth full of food.

"Let me translate for bad table manners here, yes, we are, we're the Uchiha brothers." Itachi explained for their guest.

"I doft negn huf to trynslate." He ate another dumpling. Itachi just stared at his little brother. Sasuke got up and walked out the door.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Itachi continued to eat.

"A-Are you sure," Sakura stared at Itachi.

"Yeah, he's always acted like this, especially around girla," Itachi continued.

"W-Why?" Sakura asked.

"Probably becau- never mind," Itachi suddenly stuffed a lot of food in his mouth.

"Because?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about it." Itachi ate more quickly now.

"…"

---------------------------------------------------------End Transmission------

End Chapter One it may suck right now but it's going to get better. n.n


	2. Sasuke's Day

_**Sasuke's Day**_

**It was late at night and Sakura was exploring the house. So far it had eight different compartments. 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 living room, and a kitchen. It's pretty big for only two, well now three people. **

**She walked around the patio going back to her room. She barely noticed it, but Sasuke was sleeping in a tree. She put her sandals on and walked to the tree. She climbed to the branch he was sleeping on.**

"**Bo-" She was about to spook him, but he open his eyes quickly.**

"**You shouldn't sneak up on people." Sakura lost her balance and fell out the tree. She thought she was going to die.**

"**Ahh…ahh," She screamed until she noticed Sasuke had grabbed her by the ankle. She pulled her hand over her kimono so the skirt part wouldn't fall down. **

"**Baka," Sasuke stared down at her.**

"**All the blood is rushing to my head," she cried. Sasuke let go of Sakura and she fell into Itachi's arms.**

"**You people really make life interesting," Itachi stared down at Sakura who was blushing. **

* * *

"**Hey, Sasuke where's Itachi?" Sakura open the screen door into Sasuke's room.**

"**No idea, but he wants me to get you out the house." Sasuke had a sharp voice when he said this. "Follow me," He walked outside.**

* * *

"**Okay cherry blossom, I'm going to teach you the fine art of stealing." Sasuke smirked.**

"**B-But I don't want to steal," She stuttered.**

"**We do it to survive Haruno, you can either learn now, or try to learn later and get arrested." He frowned. **

"…**Okay… what do I got to do?" Sakura hesitated.**

"**See that guy over there," Sasuke made a motion with his head." Go flirt with him and steal his wallet." "Most important rule though don't get caught."**

"**I don't know ho- wait you flirt with guys." She was confused.**

**Sasuke planted his hand on his forehead," I'm with stupid," He thought.**

"**Just go." He commanded.**

**Sasuke watch Sakura from a distance. She was making a fool of herself. "Come one Sakura, here's your chance," Sasuke thought. **

"**Okay here it goes." Sakura thought as she reached for the man's wallet. Her hand was swiped away by a much older looking woman. **

"**You little hooker," The woman sneered at her and glared at her husband.**

**Sakura walked back to Sasuke.**

"**How'd it go," He ask.**

"**Well his wife came and called me a hooker," Sakura gave an innocent smile along with a sweat drop.**

"**Gosh, okay well pit pocketing is certainly not your thing," He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the market place.**

"**Okay stealing type number two, when the clerk isn't paying attention go and stuff the fruit into your pouch." Sasuke explained.**

"**S-Simple enough," She smiled.**

"**Go," He hid behind the corner.**

* * *

"**Damnit, where is she?" Sasuke thought, "It doesn't take this long to get fruit.**

**AAAHH! Sakura came running around the corner. Sasuke stared with a bewildered look and then he saw two guards chasing her. He sighed and chased her, eventually he was side by side with her.**

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" He screamed at her.**

"**I did what you told me to do!" She cried.**

"**Lies, if you did you wouldn't be getting chased." He grabbed her arm and turned into the alley." You are really sucky at being a thief."**

"**Because I'm not a thief!" She growled. **

"**Okay, lets see if you can at least drain a barrel," Sasuke huffed.**

"**W-WHAT?" Sakura was dragged by Sasuke into the other side of the market.**

"**Okay see this," Sasuke held up what look like a screw. He handed Sakura a empty bottle.**

"**Okay cherry blossom, see that guard it takes him three minutes to walk around." He pointed to the guard. "You got almost exactly that amount of time to make a hole in the barrel and fill up the bottle."**

"**O-Okay," Sakura began to sneak near the barrel. She waited until the guard moved from the barrels. She started to jam the screw into the side. It wouldn't go in so she pushed harder and accidentally knocked over the barrel.**

"**Who's there!?" The guard called out.**

"**Hurry you idiot run," The guard grabbed Sakura's arm.**

"**What are you doing peasant."**

"**Well uh." Sakura stuttered.**

"**There you are! I've been looking for you every were!" Sasuke came out from the alley.**

"**You know this thief," The guard tighten his grasp around Sakura's wrist.**

"**Yes, she's my slave." Sasuke stated. "She ran away from me quite some time ago!" He made a angry look.**

"**Well here!" The guard threw her at Sasuke," Next time she's going to jail. The guard continued his route.**

"**You're hopeless," Sasuke sighed.**

* * *

"**Okay lets try another form of stealing, conning. This time he took her to the middle of town. "Okay this is simple, all you're going to do is mix the cards and trade out the red card with a black card, got it?" He showed her how to set up the cards.**

"**Who wants to be a big winner!" Sakura advertised for people to come over. "See the card?" She finally got a man to play. She finally found what she was good at, so far she made 50 bucks. "Okay we got the big man wanting to play." "How much you want to bet sir?"**

"**100,000 yen."(I think it = 1040 in America XD)**

"**We got someone who is confident folks," Sakura showed the red queen to the man. Sakura started to mix the cards and was prepared for the switch clumsily she dropped the extra card on the ground. **

"**Damnit, that klutz." He grabbed her by the arm before the crown could come to the conclusion she was conning them.**

"**That's it there's only one more thing you can do," Sasuke panted.**

"**Isn't this enough we made 50 bucks." Sakura coughed. **

"**No, this was the worst day ever," Sasuke told her to follow him to the pier. **

* * *

"**Okay this ship brings medicine to the town," Sasuke pointed to the coming in boat. " All we gotta do is get one crate. Both him and Sakura snuck onto the ship when it came into port. **

"**This ship is really dirty," Sakura said as they made their way to the back.**

"**Keep your voice down Cherry blossom," Sasuke whispered.**

"**Help me get this one of the top," they both grabbed the same box.**

"**Okay we are going to make our way to the life boat, it's to risky to sneak this off." He said putting the box above his head. He stared at Sakura she was bitting her lip. "What's wrong?" He asked her.**

"**T-There's a rat near my foot and I'm allergic," She blubbered. **

"**Just relax and move slowly," He tried to reassure her. **

"**Ahh!" She slid over when the rat touched her foot.**

"**Sakura move over," She had her elbow jammed into his side. She pushed him back even more knocking them overboard. **

**SPLASH!~ Sakura clinged onto Sasuke's neck. "Let go of me!" He growled.**

"**I can't swim!" she yelped.**

* * *

**It was dark when they got back to the compound. **

**Sasuke walked onto the patio. "How was your day," Itachi said lighting a candle. **

"**I don't want to talk about it!" He stomped off to his room.**

**Sakura walked in," Got any more clothes," She asked lifting up her wet sleeves, at this Itachi laughed.**


End file.
